Gourmet Arc English
by Roy4
Summary: Join Jaune Arc who is heading for a new world full of adventures, and extreme situations. Where he has an important mission as the most important chef in the world of hunters.


**Copyright cuestion:**

**RWBY's animated series belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Toriko's manga is owned by JUMP COMICS / Shuesia and its creator Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. This story is made without profit, and only to entertain people.**

**Important Note before reading the fic:**

**This fanfic will assume that the reader already knows RWBY, its characters, lore and history as far as it goes. Therefore no effort will be made to detail the appearance and details of certain characters, open exceptions for specific cases. Contrary to what will be shown by Toriko's manga / anime, which is a very little known work in general. An effort will be made to detail and explain all relevant aspects of it, with the detail that many of his characters will be replaced by alternate versions of RWBY. That for practical purposes are versions adapted to the world of Toriko, under its rules and functions.**

**For more information regarding when the RWBY series is placed fic. It is before the Fall of Beacon. More precisely between Volumes 2 and 3.**

**Chapter 1: Gourmet World**

On any given night, in the Vale forests, the RWBY and JNPR teams are camping in the middle of a barbecue after finishing a mission to eradicate Grimms.

¨ This meat is delicious! ¨ The leader Ruby Rose is eating a freshly fried beef, mixed with a special sugary tomato sauce. It gives a smooth and juicy flavor.

Oh for Oum. This fish has an irresistible flavor ¨ the cat fake Blake Belladonna spoke with great enthusiasm, after taking a bite out of a fried salmon croquette. Mixed with a small drops of lemon, giving the salmon a special flavor.

¨ I must admit that you have a good taste in making dishes that look delicious in sight, ¨ said the young heiress Weiss Schnee, while tasting a colorful saucer of seasoned rice along with fried chicken Milanese, plus a light portion of black beans mixed with sugar, and a serving of cabbage of chopped vegetables as thin as possible. That together forms a dish worthy of a luxurious restaurant.

¨ Who needs to go to a restaurant. When we have a talented chef close by, ¨ said the hunter Yang Xiao-Long, who swallows several foods such as hot dogs, hamburgers, french fries and a whole steak as if there were no tomorrow.

¨ Thank you girls. The truth that I have been doing this since I was a child ¨ responds the leader of the JNPR team, Jaune Arc while finishing preparing some special dishes for his teammates.

¨ That is our great leader. He may not be good at fighting, but he's a great cook, "said Nora Valkyrie after finishing her whole plate of fried chicken." I want more!

¨ Certainly, this would not be possible if Pyrrha had not helped me. It is to her that we should thank her ¨ Jaune looks at his side, where the champion finishes chopping a lettuce cabbage with total mastery.

Pyrrha Nikos upon hearing Jaune's compliment, stops and his face turns red. While responding shyly with ¨ Hmm ... Please, it is not so bad. If I just just know the basics ... Compared to you I'm just a rookie in this

On the other hand, the stoic Lie Ren calmly eats a bowl of rice mixed with ground beef.

¨ Hey sister, can you pass me the food you have left over? ¨ Ruby asks playfully looking at the amount of food that Yang monopolizes.

"Sure, take little sister" Yang passes him a hamburger.

¨ Thank you Yang ¨ After receiving the hamburger, Ruby puts it on the table while adopting a prayer posture ¨ I give Oum that I can eat this delicious meal with my friends ¨ After that, grab the food and finish it in just one bite.

¨ Do you still have to continue with that? ¨ Yang asks skeptically while he finishes eating a Hot-Dog ¨ Just eat and that's it, that's the important thing ¨ Grab another Hot-Dog and eat it in one bite.

Weiss is irritated by the behavior of his companions ¨ Holy God with you. Especially your Yang, show some manners in front of the table. They look like wild animals ¨ Take a napkin and clean your face showing a serious expression.

Yang with a relaxed look is justified ¨ Please Ice Queen don't be dramatic. The only thing that matters is to enjoy the food while you can. Not everyone can enjoy this privilege, don't you think Jaune?

¨ True Yang. Not every day you can have a good barbecue after finishing an arduous mission ¨ The leader nods as he sees with a long smile of satisfaction as everyone eats, talks and enjoys the moment with total happiness. That immediately comes to mind.

_I wish I could enjoy this happiness forever_

From the sky a shooting star is seen sporadically.

**XXXXXXX**

Later after everyone went to their tents to sleep. Jaune himself begins to wake up, see that his teammates are still asleep. And not wanting to go back to sleep, he decides to take a slight walk through the forest in the form of patrolling. In case there is a dangerous Grimm nearby.

As you move through the forest suddenly ¨ What is that? ¨ See a mysterious golden light among the trees. So he decides to investigate further, but without realizing ¨ What !? ¨ The strange light begins to get closer relatively quickly ¨ Whooaa! ¨ To the point where the young hunter is. And the boy instinctively covers his eyes with his left arm before the intense light that becomes more prominent. That mysteriously disappears and with it the young Arc without leaving any trace.

Or so it seems...

**XXXXXXX**

Starting the morning, when the rest of the JNPR team woke up and said good morning to each other. They do not take in noticing something strange, being Pyrrha the first to ask.

¨ Where is Jaune?

Nora lifts her shoulders slightly and insinuates ¨ I don't know. Maybe he went to prepare things

After leaving their store, they see the entire RWBY team ready and ask them about their leader's whereabouts, where none of them could give any useful information. So they immediately review the entire camp in search of Jaune, but without achieving anything in the process.

Given the concern of the missing leader, both teams set out to search in the middle of the forest.

¨ Jaune! Jaune! Where are you?! ¨ Ruby raises her voice as much as she can and looks everywhere without getting answers. But further along, you get to see something in the middle of the grass that gets your attention ¨ A Scroll? ¨ Take the device and turn around to run

**XXXXXXX**

Back at the camp, where both teams manage to meet, each showing clear expressions of concern and fear in the case of Pyrrha's whereabouts of the young Arc. Begging that he has not been attacked by a Grimm, that while the feeling of uncertainty becomes latent soon after everyone turns their eyes in view of the young Rose who comes running.

¨ Hey guys, I found this while looking for Jaune ¨ Show the Scroll to everyone. And in the face of curiosity, the champion Nikos checks what's inside the device in her operating system.

¨ It's the Jaune Scroll! It may help us to locate it ¨ While the champion Nikos reviews more deeply with notorious despair, the other hunters present look over. And while Pyrrha manages to unlock the password of the protected Scroll, a screen of a message in large letters is displayed

**WELCOME TO THE GOURMET WORLD**

¨ Gourmet World? Is it some kind of series or a video game? ¨ The Schnee heiress hints without understanding the meaning of the message.

already! Maybe it's like Jaune is a good chef. Be a big fan of gastronomy, and in your Scroll be full of things related to recipes and cooking ¨ Suggest the imperative Nora quite exalted.

Pyrrha tries to investigate further, but receives the same message for each option he tries to select ¨ I don't know. According to this, ask that it be connected to a high image quality screen

"Then let's go back to the academy, and report this to Ozpin," Blake suggests as he sees that everyone agrees to his idea.

**XXXXXXX**

Hours later inside Beacon Academy, more precisely in the office of director Ozpin who is accompanied by Professor Glynda Goodwitch who after informing them of the apparent disappearance of the leader of the JNPR team, and having obtained the Scroll as the only evidence of his whereabouts . Ozpin gives the following order.

¨ Connect it to the main monitor. And let's see what is inside that can serve us

Pyrrha connects the Jaune Scroll to a white key. That after doing the same Scroll shows that the Play command was enabled, of which everyone like the rest of the JNPR team, the RWBY team, plus the director Ozpin and Professor Glynda turn to see what will be transmitted next .

In a world inhabited by countless delicacies, where there are rivers of juices of different flavors, mountains of chocolate, deserts with oases with palm trees where marshmallow coconuts grow and shrubs with strawberry and grape caramel flowers. Most of all endless creatures whose meat has a juicy delicacy, softness and a dreamlike texture. That everyone who appreciates must try them even once in a lifetime.

This is the Gourmet World, home of all unimaginable delights are real. Where life and the ecosystem breathe food of unsurpassed quality. And where Chefs have the great job of satisfying millions of stomachs, with heart attacks and capable of bringing people together, and making everyone happy equally.

**XXXXXXX**

Everyone present is totally missed by what they are witnessing on the screen. But for the amount of elements shown, such as flora and fauna related to fairly common and other exotic foods, which more than one failed to capture from good to first. But in general impression, no one managed to understand what is happening.

Ruby with a question mark above questions ¨ I do not understand Is this the introduction of a food video game?

¨ That seems ¨ Blake nods and looks at a detail that points to it ¨ But there is a sign that indicates that it is a live and live recording

¨ A world that revolves around food? It is a somewhat strange theme, although it can be interesting if you get along, I guess ¨ Pyrrha insinuates while paying attention to everything he sees.

¨ I agree with what Miss Nikos says ¨ said Director Ozpin while drinking some of his coffee ¨ Although what does all this have to do with young Jaune?

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting hungry to see all that food," Nora said, notoriously drooling while her stomach roars for food.

**XXXXXX**

¨ How did I end up in this? ¨ Jaune spoke with notorious insecurity walking in the middle of a forest, being dressed in a businessman's suit. While reflecting on everything that is happening.

**Flashback**

Inside an imposing hotel with an infinity of floors, which are calculated from approximately 350 to 380 floors. Within the amount of immense kitchens, is the hunter Jaune Arc standing in front of a burning stew, with a large pot of vegetables and meat of various cows boiling at full steam.

where am I?! And who are all these people ?! ¨ The Beacon Academy student shouts very confused, seeing the surroundings of the large number of chefs doing their work of preparing dishes ¨ And why am I dressed as a chef ?! ¨ He looks at himself in a reflection of one of the metal refrigerators, noting that he does not wear the sleepwear he uses. But he wears a whole white clothing of a fairly modest chef.

¨ Chef Jaune! The director wants to see him right away! Please follow me! ¨ I exclaim in the distance a waiter of about 40 years, bald and with a brown mustache that wears a black tuxedo. That desperately takes the left arm of the newly appointed Chef Arc.

Inside a spacious elevator over 30 meters wide and 10 meters high, Jaune is next to the waiter. That the supposed chef tries to assimilate everything that is happening.

¨ _Just walk in the forest at night, until that strange light came. That he should have sent me to this place ... Or maybe I'm hallucinating?_ ¨ Look at the waiter who is arms folded and with a clear expression of worry and impatience ¨ Excuse me sir, this must be a mistake. I am not a chef. I am a student of a hunter academy.

¨ Ha ha ha, good joke Chef Jaune, for a prodigious chef who graduated little and is head of the kitchen of this hotel. You have a good sense of humor, surely the director will calm your jokes, "said the waiter with a nervous laugh.

¨ What am I a prodigious Chef? ¨ Jaune without understanding anything that is happening, suddenly he starts to get a lot of images in his mind. Causing you to close your eyes and hold your head with both hands ¨ Aaahhh! ¨ In all these mental images you get an immense amount of information about preparing ingredients, special cooking methods. Detailed information on who they are and how the International Gourmet Organization whose acronym is I.G.O. Even other things called gourmet hunters.

¨ Is Chef Jaune okay ?! Do you urgently need migraine pills ?! ¨ The waiter shouted very scared.

¨ No… Don't worry… It's just a temporary thing ¨ The young chef gets up showing a half forced smile and sweating a little. That while the elevator continues to rise, it begins to give an assumption ¨ I do not know how, but it seems that it is in some kind of alternate reality ... One that revolves around food and gastronomy. And those images in my mind is to keep me in context before this world ... It's something too crazy to be true

Minutes later inside a large office of great luxuries, such as statues of medieval knights, paintings of various foods and exotic dishes of the most varied, even statues of various beasts. On a large sofa is Jaune sitting next to the waiter and in front of them is a back chair.

¨ Do you know why I call you young Jaune? ¨ I speak a man in a formal tone, leaving the waiter restless as the newly chef.

¨ No, Mr. Director. I don't know the reason why my name is ¨ Jaune responds by sweating a little nervously

The man turns his chair revealing himself as a subject dressed in a white coat, with a black bowler hat, in which his orange hair has a bangs covering his left eye, leaving his green eye visible. But the Beacon hunter looks closely at the card of the subject who says exactly Roman Torchwick, hotel manager and public relations director of the I.G.O. ¨ I called you, because very soon open a large meeting of several members of entrepreneurs have invested a great fortune, to have a feast of meat of the best quality. And I know that you, with your talent as a chef, will be able to prepare great dishes that would satisfy the stomachs of all those people

When asked, Jaune asks ¨ But what do you want Director Torchwick to prepare for you?

Roman with a funny tone suggests ¨ Why not prepare a little Garalagator meat?

¨ Let me tell you, Mr. Director, that this request is impossible to fulfill from good to early ¨ The waiter responds with notorious seriousness ¨ It is not difficult to cook it, but getting the meat and capturing it will be impossible

"You are right, my dear, we are talking about a beast with a capture level of 5. Even if a tank was used, it would be impossible to finish it." Director Roman nodded while putting his chin on top of both hands together. "In this case, our best alternative and the most expensive, it will be to ask a Gourmet Hunter. And not any one ...

The waiter begins to exalt his eyes in amazement ¨ You mean ...!

**End of flashback**

¨ _I just need to find that gourmet jacket quite famous, and maybe once I finish all this I return to the Academy with my friends ... I hope so_ ¨ concluded the young Arc after finishing managing to assimilate the entire event that is involved, by strange works of the destiny, or by the mysterious entity that took him to this world.

**XXXXXXX**

As with Jaune. Everyone was equally confused of everything that is happening, but the most impressive thing was to see Roman Torchwick himself, who first of all predicted that criminal with strong ties to Wild Fang is shown as a respected director in a luxury hotel. Which leaves all the staff present more confused.

¨ This is still much weirder. Why does Jaune work for that criminal? ¨ Weiss questions, arms crossed, looking seriously at what was shown.

Ren when paying full attention gives his analysis ¨ According to what he said, apparently Jaune is trapped in that world of food, where he embodies a talented chef. Therefore, the Roman he works for is not the same criminal we know. Although it looks identical

¨ If so, could there be versions of us from that world to which the boy is vomiting? ¨ Yang hinted with a thoughtful gesture.

¨ I believe Miss Xiao-Long, that we are all coming to the same conclusion. Although the question is, what was that light that the young Arc is talking about? ¨ Director Ozpin said with notorious intrigue and curiosity.

¨ They talked something about hunting a beast. Although I'm curious about the level of capture ¨ Blake says trying to decipher some things that caught his attention.

¨ Wow, I know Jaune is a good cook. But that is a prodigious chef exceeds all my expectations ¨ I say Nora very intrigued of the information seen.

The silver-eyed leader is very thoughtful to see the alternate version of the criminal Torchwick ¨ If there is a Roman version in that world, how will mine be?

**XXXXXXX**

In the middle of a large cliff below that there is a large lake, someone is using an impressive 5-meter-long fishing rod, which uses metal cables approximately 15 meters long. And in the great river it uses of bait to a great grasshopper of almost 4 meters.

About 5 meters away is Jaune standing, who is impressed by the large size of the fishing rod. And within a few seconds, he gently strikes his neck to regain his composure. To start talking to anyone who owns such a fishing rod ¨ Sorry, they sent me here to see if I could accept this request. Whose reward is 100 million for everything, for every kilogram it will be 200 thousand gils (1) and for its weight about 500 kilograms

The mysterious figure that cannot be distinguished begins to take an entire lobster from its picnic basket. From which he eats it from a couple of bites, then he takes with his right hand a glass bottle containing a whiskey with 50% alcohol and with the other hand he makes a quick and clean cut of the bottom of the bottle, and Drink all the whiskey in one sip. Finally he takes a tobacco stalk out of his pocket, which with a click of his hand makes a spark from which he lights the tobacco and puts it in his mouth.

Jaune kept being impressed by what the mysterious person had just shown. But the most impressive thing was something very particular ¨ RUBY ?!

¨ Ah ¨ The mysterious figure is revealed to be identical to the leader of the RWBY team, more precisely Ruby Rose with pale skin, silver eyes and her predominant black hair plus the slight reddish hue in the tufts but slightly longer and collected in a tail of horse below, and whose voice is equal to that of the leader. But this alternate version while smoking your tobacco, turns the look confused asking the following ¨ And who the fuck are you?

¨ _It can't be, it's Ruby without a doubt_ ¨ Jaune pondered very stunned, and seeing that this alternate version of Ruby is smoking tobacco as if it were the most normal thing in the world, she wonders ¨ How old is she to be doing these things? ¨ She sees that she stops while enjoying her tobacco, and seeing her in detail she has notable differences before the Ruby Rose she knows. Being one of them the abysmally high that is compared to the original Ruby, is even taller than making him look like a small child (2) more than dressed in a black leotard with red collar and red shorts along with black pantyhose that makes Highlight your well proportioned and slender body, and a pair of sports shoes with red soles and ropes of the same color. Even in bus proportions it is not far behind, at a level that easily defeats Yang Xiao-Long herself. Not to mention that she looks more mature both in her physique and in the way she acts, giving her a peculiar beauty of a warrior woman. In which Jaune almost hypnotized with the face like tomato comments mentally ¨ _It's like seeing a Super Ruby, and even more attractive, more cool and more beautiful ... What am I thinking ?!_

After a long explanation of the whole issue about the search for the beast, the alternate Ruby comments ¨ Hmm a Garalagator… Depending on its parts, a 1Kg can be sold for 500 gils in a store. Tell me boy, are your clients a whole city? Or am I wrong?

With a little nervous Jaune responds ¨ Well, it is a meeting of very exclusive customers who have paid a large fortune, so that they prepare Garalagator meat

¨ Anyway, they are probably those idiots of the I.G.O. ¨ Ruby says very carefree after squeezing the tobacco by hand until it is reduced to dust. While adopting a serious expression ¨ I conclude that capturing a living one may be complicated to impossible. It may be a very difficult job

¨ But do you accept the job? ¨ Jaune asks a bit unsure of the jacket's answer.

Ruby notes that his fishing rod is being pulled, so he very excitedly exclaims ¨ One has already arrived! ¨ Strongly grab your fishing rod. And at that time the gourmet hunter makes use of a superhuman strength, from which he manages to fish a mastodontic fish of probably about 12 meters or even more with a pair of crustacean clamps, which has bitten the great hook and at the time of being splashing high, a gigantic bird appears much larger than the fish. That with his claws he tries to take the fish with tweezers ¨ Do not think that you will get away with your bastard ¨ Taking advantage that the fish still bites the hook, Ruby pulls his fishing rod much harder causing both the fish and the bird to violently collide against the ground, and both completely lose consciousness ¨ Great, two birds with one stone. A Fish with tweezers and a 5-tailed hawk, today is my lucky day

¨ This is incredible! ¨ Jaune froze with exaggeratedly open eyes plus open mouth with jaw touching the floor. From the super human strength that Ruby has shown in moving a pair of gigantic wild beasts.

¨ This is the best fishing rod I have acquired. Made with 76 millimeters of steel bar and with cables for elevators to wrap, the maximum it can support is more than 40 tons. With this baby you can catch a small whale ¨ Ruby boasts of his fishing rod while lifting the pair of large animals with one hand.

"I would say that the great strength that this girl has is much more impressive," Jaune thought wryly seeing how that Ruby lifts beings that are five times her size with total normality.

Ruby casually comments ¨ Although the cane is good, the Garalagator could break it in half as if it were a simple branch. Are you aware of how difficult it would be to capture him alive?

¨ Ok I get it ¨ Jaune nods with a nervous smile.

¨ If so, tell your boss to pay me double. Why will I capture him alive at any rate? ¨ Ruby says very safely while ensuring that both beasts are dead from the blow.

¨ But didn't you say that it would be impossible to capture that beast? ¨ Jaune questions without understanding anything.

¨ I said that it would be complicated until almost impossible, that is, there is a probability of success ... Now I will go fishing for another fish ¨ Ruby answers very calmly while fishing again

¨ Another fish? But what about those two you captured? ¨ The boy points to the newly dead animals.

¨ They are just dessert, there are still more ¨ Ruby soon manages to catch another fish with tongs with ease.

¨ _Do you really want that to be just dessert ?!_ ¨ Jaune thought totally incredulous at the idea.

**XXXXXXX**

There is total silence throughout the office, where everyone without exception was completely stunned by what they had just witnessed live. For a whole minute nobody said anything, with everyone with wide eyes and jaws almost stepping on the ground, being the first fighter who dominated by nerves, points with her finger.

¨ that's my sister?

¨ That se-se-seems ¨ I stutter the heiress Schnee without being able to believe what she is seeing ¨ More important How could she catch those monsters that big?

¨ Is it true that what I fish said was just dessert? Do you really intend to eat everything as if it wasn't a big deal? ¨ Pyrrha said very impressed.

"_I would also like to have them for dessert"_ Blake thought, drooling when he wanted to eat the fish next to the giant bird.

¨ How old is that girl to be smoking and drinking alcohol that way? ¨ Master Goodwitch questions with some concern when imagining young Rose with these habits.

¨ Hmm… Interesting. It seems that some versions of us may be drastically different, in more ways than Miss Rose ¨ Ozpin Decree very thoughtful as she turns her eyes to the student mentioned ¨ What do you think about it ... Miss Rose?

"I ... I ..." Ruby is with his head looking down on everyone's back, which leaves more than one worried about his reaction "I am ... SUPER GREAT!" ¨ He shouts very excited with stars in his eyes as he runs around the office ¨ They saw how these giant animals were captured ! With that SUPER FORCE that I use ! IT WAS ULTRA SUPER MEGA GREATLY INCREDIBLE !

¨ If it was Super Exciting ! ¨ Nora screams just as excited as the red hooded jacket ¨ And did you see how short that bottle was with just one hand ?! And how he lit a snap fire!

¨ If that was amazing too ! Can you really do that ?! ¨ The red leader questions very excited while trying to imitate the setting fire by clicking, which at the same time the imperative Nora tries to do the same

¨ Oh please, do not see that Ruby with whom she is with Jaune is not even normal ¨ Weiss said skeptically at the idea of setting fire with his hands ¨ What kind of human being can lift as if nothing objects that weigh several tons? If there is not even a record of someone with a Semblance that does such things

¨ Well… Jaune is in another world, and that may imply that some things that are incredible for us. For them it must be something normal ¨ Ren answers with a simple analysis.

¨ It is true, we better continue to see what will come next ¨ Pyrrha suggests while everyone returns to focus on the screen.

**XXXXXXX**

Hours later in the nearest city, in a boat port. The gourmet hunter prepares a bag of her belongings as she walks straight to a boat, but then she is surprised to see that young blond cook ¨ Do you plan to go with me Jaune?

¨ Yes, I was ordered to investigate the behavior of Garalagator. If it's not too much trouble ¨ Jaune responds nervously while wearing yellow satin soldier's military clothing puts his hand behind the back of his neck and sketches a forced smile. Having a thought in mind ¨ Why do I feel I should say no?

¨ And you know where we are going?

¨ Yes, they told me they are the islands named Baron Marsh. And apparently it is a very dangerous area ¨ After saying the last thing, the blond boy is mentalized ¨_ Please, make it a simple exaggeration. I don't think there's anything worse than the Grimms_

Mmm I see. So you have prepared your will. Wow, you are not afraid of dying ¨ I suggest the alternate Ruby feeling respect for the supposed courage of the chef who accompanied him

The now Chef Jaune puts on his blue forehead, sketching a long smile with his eyes open ¨ My will?

Ruby walks one step into the boat, and greets the captain in charge ¨ Hey Tom. Sorry if I'm bothering you

In the boat is a man at almost the same height as the gourmet jacket, with dark skin and dark hair wearing dark glasses, and wears a white cap uniform that has GOURMET written, and behind the shirt there is a drawing Of a purple snake. That in a heartless tone responds ¨ Just a little Ruby. I'm not in a good mood right now

¨ And how is your wife? I haven't seen her in a long time ¨ Ruby throws the white bag into the boat

"I left to see that Gourmet taxes rose again," said Captain Tom as he unties the ropes that hold the ship.

¨ That's terrible ¨ Ruby rides the boat, which in doing so the vehicle wobbles when it feels its weight

¨ _It must be about 210 kg… No, it's 215 kg_ ¨ Tom thought analytically and casually tells the gourmet hunter ¨ Are you on a Ruby diet?

¨ No, I only did a slight half-hour exercise this morning

Impressed of the data, the captain exclaims ¨ Do you lose 15 kilograms in an average ?! What kind of crap is that ?! ¨ Taking a small breath, he gives her a small smile ¨ Okay. We can go as fast as possible to the Baron Islands as you like

¨ That's good, and by the way. That we have a client ¨ Ruby looks at the cook ¨ Hey Jaune! If you're coming, bring your ass here now!

¨ Wait Ruby! Shouldn't I first write my will here ?! ¨ Jaune said quite insecure with a paper in his hand

¨ Do it in the boat! No time to lose!

During the trip, the boat moves at great speed while quietly taking out three bottles of champagne. That of a single movement with the thumb opens them at the same time and in an instant they are finished with a single attempt.

¨ Drinking at work? Why don't you give me some of your champagne? ¨ Tom asked with obvious sarcasm.

¨ It's just the appetizer, now I will eat my breakfast ¨ said the hunter girl while she takes from her bag a large sandwich with various types of ham, cheese, lettuce and pickles. And he eats it whole of three bites.

Look at Jaune writing on the paper he is wearing ¨ And who is that there ?! Are you a Gourmet Hunter apprentice ?!

Ruby raises Beacon's left hand ¨ He is my client Jaune. And it seems that he wants to die very soon

¨ If I didn't say that! ¨ Jaune exclaimed in disgust, while reflecting on his condition ¨ _Although technically I am a hunter's apprentice ... From Grimms, and it seems that I will soon die_

¨ Ha ha Yes you run into very strange people ¨ The captain says with a laugh ¨ Hey Jaune, the place where we are going is very dangerous. But neglect, if you are hurt I will not abandon you. Because if you die, it would be as if you had committed suicide

¨ Thank you… That makes me happy ¨ The chef nods with a crooked zigzag smile. After finishing his impromptu will, he turns to see how Ruby takes out of his bag a large raw fish that immediately tastes it with four bites, and takes out another fish ¨ Is it that she never stops eating?

After finishing his fifth raw fish, Ruby turns to ask him ¨ By the way Jaune What restaurant do you work for? One of luxury? Or an exclusive hotel?

¨ Well… I supposedly work for the Hotel de la I.G.O. As head chef ¨ the boy responds shyly, and receives a soft swipe from behind for the gourmet jacket

¨ You work for that 5 star hotel! Why don't you invite me to a buffet once we're done? ¨ Ruby asks very lively.

¨ You know. It may sound a complete madness what I will say. But in reality I am from another world, where I am a simple student of a prestigious hunter academy. And that suddenly while walking at night in the woods, a great golden light came. And out of nowhere I became a prodigious chief chef, and I ended up getting involved in all this without knowing why ¨ When he finished telling his story he sees that the gourmet jacket shows a neutral expression ¨ I know, it's crazy, and I don't blame you If you do not believe me

¨ Neglect Jaune I believe you. And because of the aroma of the ingredients you have used, I can see that you have the potential to be a gourmet hunter as you say you are an apprentice

¨ _Well, at least it's something _¨ Slightly disappointed to be misunderstood. Out of curiosity he asks ¨ How is that about the smell of the ingredients I use?

¨ Boy, you better get used to it! That Ruby's super developed sense of smell is much better than any police dog! ¨ The captain exclaims informally.

Then Ruby explains ¨ Just by smelling the ingredients in which a chef manages to make contact for a certain time. I can check the chef's level according to their quality and taste, and in your case Jaune. You have a great talent as a chef, so it doesn't surprise me that you're a prodigy

¨ Thank you Ruby ¨ Jaune nods, to reflect again in depth ¨ Before entering this world, prepare a barbecue for my friends with different dishes ... Maybe what this Ruby says is true, and have a talent that I ignored ¨ See your right hand and wields it with determination ¨ If so, once I get back I will make sure to make them happy with what I learn from this world

**XXXXXXX**

Many questions and questions were in the minds of many, and others were fascinated by certain details, such as Blake who kept on drooling thinking about having that bag with tons of raw fish.

"I already want Jaune to come back to prepare all that food that Ruby has," Yang said very interested, with a little slime when she thought about what she could eat.

¨ While in another world, she worries about us, and how to make us happy ¨ Pyrrha cleanses a tear from how strongly moved she is.

"I would like to have that bag full of fish." Blake fantasizes about taking Jaune's place to eat the fish. While hugging herself to feel that her stomach roars to eat.

Weiss questions ¨ I wonder how is it that Ruby is able to eat obscene amounts of food? And lose more than 15 kilograms in half an hour? And without showing signs of obesity, being in complete form?

¨ You said it yourself Miss Schnee ¨ Ozpin responds after having his coffee ¨ That Ruby who is with Jaune is not normal by our standards. By showing a super strength and a highly developed sense of smell, it is not far fetched to think that I can use special methods to lose weight in a short period of time.

¨ Apart from the monstrous appetite. It seems that he also has a great resistance to alcohol, with drinking whiskey and three champagne at the same time without getting drunk, "said Glynda, feeling a little envious of being able to drink large quantities of alcoholic beverages, without falling under the effects of the same alcohol.

Between the real Ruby and Nora, both try to make fire by clicking. That after failing several times ¨ Whooa! ¨ Unexpectedly the red hood leader manages to make a spark, that even Nora is very impressed to see him in action ¨ Guys see this!

¨ What's up little sister? ¨ Yang asks who turns around.

¨ Get fire with clicks! Is this possible to do! Look! ¨ Ruby very excited, tries to repeat the feat she did and only manages to make a few small electric sparks ¨ It may not be as great as my other self did, but it is possible to do it and without required semblance

**XXXXXXX**

Returned to the boat the captain gives the warning ¨ Listen everyone! The island is right in front

The gourmet jacket to the chef boy looks at a large mountainous island, which at its shore there is a large bed of violent rocks in large quantities.

¨ That is the southern island of the Baron Islands. Babaría Island ¨ Ruby said giving a small smile when she saw the island.

¨ But, I don't understand it ¨ Jaune questions sweating in the face ¨ How are we supposed to get to the island, with all those rocks there?

¨ This bed of rocks is called Valla de Barón. And no matter how high or low the tide is, because there is not a single path to follow on these rocks ¨ Ruby explains and turns to see the captain of the boat with a smile ¨ The only person who knows how to enter, is our captain

¨ Hold on to something! ¨ Accelerate the boat's engine at great speed, while managing to make several skids and half turns around the rocks.

Jaune not being able to hold on to something, collides and stumbles in every movement and return of the boat. And get distracted to see how Ruby stands still without moving under the inertia of the boat ¨ How can he stand that way? If the boat moves too fast

¨ As this is a star route. Only boats that weigh less than 20 tons are able to pass, "said Ruby, who the more the boat advances. You can see that in one of the rocks there is a pack of bizarre creatures of beige skin, which have some outstanding snake pupil eyes, a pair of fangs and fins in what appear to be their ears ¨ _Friday monkeys? What are you doing here?_

¨ Here we are ¨ The captain reports driving the boat to a large swamp of thick trees ¨ This is the only entrance to the Baron Islands. They call it The Demon Bridge. It is a channel of Mangroves

Here is OK! Could you give me a raft? ¨ Ruby suggests with a serious tone.

What's going on? Everything is alright? ¨ The captain asks.

¨ The atmosphere of this island feeling strange, I can smell certain fragrances ¨ Ruby looks cautiously at the monkeys on Friday who sneak through the trees ¨ I smell of trouble

A few minutes later on a raft where Ruby is rowing and in front of him is Jaune armed with a hunting rifle, which does not stop shaking with fear as he remembers ¨ _I hope it is only an exaggeration, the levels of capture that man told me. Even the Grimm I know are not that dangerous_

**Flashback**

In a classroom is the Roman director behind a blackboard, and has a black cane in his hands. In front of him is Jaune sitting at a school desk ¨ Very good chef Arc. I assume you are aware of the issue of catch levels that the I.G.O. Decide to put wild beasts. A practical way to determine the difficulty of capturing and domesticating beasts ¨ Show on the board the image of a dinosaur with fins on the top of the head, being surrounded by several armed people ¨ For example a level 1 beast, would require Approximately 10 professional hunters. A level 2 more than 20 or 30 hunters. And a level 5 would require a full platoon, more than one war tank if necessary

¨ The Garalagator mentioned by the director is level 5. Is that gourmet hunter really so skilled at capturing him? ¨ Jaune asks raising his hand.

whatever. I have obtained some data that concern us about Garalagator ¨ Roman turns around while he continues explaining ¨ It is said that Garalagator lives more than 150 years, and that at that age he tends to have more appetite and be more aggressive than usual. Due to its weak reproductive capacity, there is no certainty if it is among the endangered species. But their life expectations grow every year. And lately it is said that there are reports of a Garalagator of 300 years

¨ 300 years? ¨ Jaune said very intrigued

¨ If the data in which a Garalagator becomes more aggressive is correct, as the years go by. Probably this animal is far from being level 5, but at a higher level ¨ Roman turns around again seeing the chef in front ¨ Personally I would not mind double the pay to the gourmet jacket, or that the head chef accompanies her. But make sure you get relevant data from that garaladrilo. Is Chef Jaune Arc clear?

**End of flashback**

¨ Jaune… Jaune. Earth to Jaune ¨ Ruby looks strangely at the boy who is deep in thought. And then he reacts, so he asks ¨ Tell me Do you regret coming?

¨ Eh… No Of course not! ¨ Exclaimed the chef holding the rifle

¨ Very well, because we are already here ¨ Ruby stops off the raft and steps forward out of the boat on the mainland.

**XXXXXX**

¨ Did you hear all that? ¨ Question Blake very worried

¨ That we can see and hear the thoughts of Jaune, and that Ruby as if it were a T.V. ¨ Yang said very curious

¨ I think that Miss Belladonna was referring to the issue of capture levels, which I detail that Roman on screen. And the level of danger they seem to present is certainly fascinating, "commented Director Ozpin, looking seriously.

¨ 10 professional hunters for a level 1 beast? And a platoon with a tank for a level 5? ¨ Master Goodwitch said with concern ¨ Equivalence, a level 1 would be between 3 or 4 Grimms. And a level 5 would be an approximate of 30 Grimms. Did you really hire that Ruby for that task?

The RWBY team leader opens her eyes with a long smile ¨ Does that mean that my self in that world can destroy Grimms armies ?!

¨ Seeing what that version of you is capable of doing, I don't see that it is something crazy ¨ Weiss said with a thoughtful gesture ¨ But it intrigues me to know that that Garaladrilo they are looking for is over 300 years old

"Assuming it is true that the older that beast is, the more aggressive it becomes," Pyrrha said, very worried, while not stopping to look at Jaune. "Please Jaune, take care of yourself."

¨ There's something that worries me ¨ Nora insinuates everyone's attention ¨ Because that Ruby called those animals Friday Monkeys Do they do something during Fridays?

**XXXXXX**

Following the crossing on Babaría Island, in the course you can hear roars and howls of various animals and insects throughout the swamp.

¨ Those sounds disturb me ¨ Jaune comments walking and trembling with fear.

¨ It is normal for beasts to make those sounds. There are at least about 200 species in the Baron Islands. But the one that is very high in the food chain is without a doubt the Garaladrilo ¨ Ruby informs very calm. And suddenly he stops, raising his left hand behind his back ¨ Stop right there Jaune!

¨ What? ¨ Follow the order without understanding the reason, and shout to see what is in front ¨ WHAAAAA!

A monstrous feline animal appears, with orange fur and a pair of large saber teeth, and with a height of about 5 meters. That looks very aggressively at the gourmet jacket and the boy from Remant.

**Name: Tiger Baron**

**Category: Mammal**

**Capture Level: 3**

¨ Hey kitty? ¨ Ruby lowers her head for a moment while surrounded by a shadow ¨ Do you want to see which bite is stronger? ¨ When he shows his eyes, he shows frightening little red pupils, next to a sharp shark denture with exalted fangs. That before that terrifying look the Baron Tiger flees in terror.

¨ What? What happened? ¨ Jaune asks, standing behind the back of the gourmet jacket, who lowers her weapon without understanding the context of the scene.

¨ Something is wrong here. The Baron Tigers are beasts that live deep in the swamp. And the Friday Monkeys that I saw on the rocks ¨ Ruby said in an analysis of the present situation.

¨ And that has to do?

¨ Because Friday Monkeys are known for their cowardice and have a habit of hiding in caves. Why would they be in such an uncovered place? "The gourmet hunter points out, raising the index finger of her right hand." The only possibility that all this will happen. Whether there is another powerful predator hanging around the islands

When you hear that fact, the words that detail the director Torchwick on the subject comes to mind.

_**If the data in which a Garalagator becomes more aggressive is correct, as the years go by. This animal is probably far from being level 5, but at a higher level**_

He nervously comments ¨ Eh, Ruby. That dangerous predator that you imply must be the Garaladrilo

" Probably ... Tell me everything you know," Ruby asks with a serious look and narrowed eyes.

**XXXXXX**

Everyone was terrified at the moment as that version of Ruby showed that monstrous look, which made her look like a demon. So much is the fear that many jumped out of fright, like Blake that sticks from the ceiling being behind his back and with bristling hairs.

¨ Definitely that Ruby is not normal. It is not even human to begin with ¨ Weiss insists hiding under a table.

¨ I'm great… And scary at the same time. Is that possible? ¨ Ruby asks hugging with her older sister

¨ That looks like little sister. I don't want her to be my sister ¨ Yang imagines herself running for her life, while slowly she is followed by that Super Ruby with the terrifying look. Wondering who dared to eat his cookies.

¨ Jaune must take care of that Ruby, that of any monster ¨ Pyrrha insinuates behind a thicket.

¨ How good that she is not my student. Surely it must be a graduate ¨ said the teacher nervously being charged in a nuptial way by the principal.

¨ _Hmm… I think Salem would faint from fear, if I ever saw her_ ¨ It was the thought of director Ozpin.

**XXXXXX**

After informing everything related to Garaladrilo to the gourmet hunter, she insinuates ¨ Go, go. A Garalagator who has lived more than 300. Surely it must be delicious ¨ Begins to drool at high volume while mentalizing ¨ I want to devour it whole. Maybe it's so good that I put it in my Complete Food Menu ¨ After cleaning your mouth as you go, let the chef know ¨ By the way Jaune. From now on, there is nothing you can kill with that rifle

¨ ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ¨ The blond boy, who starts to hold on to the gun, thinks he is playing a heavy joke. And following his advance, he looks at the sky noticing several flying creatures, similar to dragons and dinosaurs. Looking down ¨ HAAA ! ¨ He runs into big blue amphibian, and yellow eyes from a big mouth showing his tongue.

**Name: Snake Frog**

**Category: Amphibious**

**Capture Level: 1**

Before the frog made a move, Ruby arrives at the rescue grabbing the amphibian by the neck. And it dislocates him by killing him with extreme ease ¨ You disappoint me Jaune, don't you get orders to cook Snake Frogs?

¨ Sorry, it's the first time I see one of those things ¨ Jaune argues nervously, and then without warning something pink with black spots sticks in his hand ¨ BUT WHAT IS THIS DISEASING THING? !

¨ It's just a leech. Just let her go ¨ Ruby says watching the creature.

¨ Please take it off! Take it off! ¨ Jaune insists very desperate and waves his arm.

¨ Hey, if you try to force it away the wound will be very serious ... Wait a moment ¨ The jacket goes to a mangrove and takes some herbs.

what is that? ¨ Ask the boy looking at the grass

¨ They are mangrove leaves. Let me see your hand ¨ Ruby squeezes the leaves over the boy's hand. And it brings out a drop of salt, causing the leech to withdraw from the hand.

¨ He let go But how? ¨ The chef looks confused at the leech that agonizes on the floor.

¨ It is that leeches do not support salt ¨ Ruby explains that he lifts one of his fingers ¨ Mangroves absorb salt from seawater. Which makes its fruits and leaves so salty, that not even insects eat them. But depending on species of leeches, some are edible. For what you should best study them chef Jaune Arc

¨ Thanks for the Ruby information ¨ Jaune takes out a notebook, from which he starts writing.

Minutes later, the young Arc looks with fear at the sky full of numerous flying beasts, in which most have a disturbing aspect of horror film. How nervous he says ¨ Why are there so many flying monsters?

¨ It is because the Baron Islands are known for their colossal flying beasts. That by dominating the sky it is impossible to arrive by helicopter, that is why we come by boat ¨ The hunter notices that the sun is setting ¨ It is almost night, we will stay here

¨ And why? Shouldn't we go to the swampy area? ¨ Question the very confused boy

¨ The Garalagator is nocturnal, it is better to hunt it when it is weak ¨ The hunter responds with a calm smile ¨ We will go tomorrow

**XXXXXXX**

¨ Hey guys, don't you think where Jaune is is the same as being in a Grimms nest? ¨ Nora said very worried looking at the other classmates.

Seriously? Do not tell me ¨ Yang responds with total sarcasm ¨ It is much worse by far Is it possible to go to an island full of horrible monsters and know that your weapons are useless?

¨ It would be a complete nightmare ¨ Blake is visualized being surrounded by an army of furious Beowolfs.

¨ Not even dead would give a foot on that island full of filthy things! ¨ The Schnee heiress shouts very loudly, that just thinking about being attacked by leeches begins to freeze her blood and make her tremble like jello.

¨ Jaune must be saved as soon as possible ! ¨ Pyrrha exclaims in total panic and will check the Scroll for some way to enter that alternate world of gastronomy.

¨ Keep calm Miss Nikos. We do not even know how Jaune ended up trapped, for moments we can only pray for his safety ¨ Ozpin insists very seriously, seeing how the champion tries to protest ¨ Besides, that version of Miss Rose seems to know very well what she does. Therefore I can affirm that he will be fine

¨ Yes! It is true! ¨ Ruby said very excited ¨ Not only is she super strong, but she is very intelligent and knows many things

¨ You may end up learning more about yourself Miss Rose ¨ Master Glynda hints, noting the potential for knowledge offered by the alternate Ruby

**XXXXXXX**

Already at night, a fire is lit where the Snake Frog is cooked. Once the gourmet jacket is over, he grabs it to take a big bite.

¨ Hmmm… This Snake Frog is delicious, don't you think Jaune? ¨ Very tasty take another bite of food ¨ I have wine if you want

¨ On the other hand Ruby ¨ Jaune looks at the wound in his hand that bleeds ¨ He hasn't stopped bleeding since that leech bit me

¨ It is because leeches secrete a substance called hirudin, when they suck blood. That substance prevents blood from clotting ¨ Take a bottle of wine out of the bag ¨ Stop bleeding soon

¨ But how soon? ¨ The chef looks very nervous at the amount of wild animals around them. That they are very hungry, because of the drool in their mouths ¨ And what about those beasts that look at us?

¨ They are probably hungry, so they wait for leftovers. There is a period of scarcity on this island full of provisions ¨ The remainder of the stitched frog is finished ¨ The Garalagator is omnivorous and eats enough. So if the I.G.O. That's right, so the island's instability is caused by that 300-year-old crocodile ¨ Drink some of the wine ¨ And it's not just the swamp. There is also the possibility that you devastated the whole island

¨ That means that several species of animals are facing a great crisis ¨ Jaune suggests trembling at the thought of the danger of the beast ¨ Do not wait a second ... Could the Garaladrilo also cross the ocean? If you run out of food on this island, maybe it crosses the ocean?

¨ SHHH! Silence ¨ Ruby puts her index finger in front of her mouth in silence. While suddenly you begin to feel a disturbing silence throughout the area, and the beasts stop.

¨ Something's wrong? ¨ Wander the blond boy and see how the animals flee in terror without knowing the reason. Then listen to the lake's water bubbling and ¨ WHOOOAA! ¨ A monstrous sea snake of almost 10 meters comes out, showing its sharp teeth.

¨ A Marsh Snake in this place? ¨ Ruby said a little confused at the sudden appearance of the beast, but it falls on the earth without giving another move.

¨ Is that monster dead? ¨ Jaune asks confused at the sudden false alarm.

The gourmet jacket sees the dead animal in more detail and looks at a large bite in the neck, more than approximately 1.35 meters wide. That incredulous before the cause of death comments ¨ Dead of a bite? No ... It's not just that. More than the power of the bite, it is the size of it ¨ See the body in more detail and notice several leeches sucking the blood ¨ Now I understand. Although the level of capture of the Swamp Snake is 5, also the difficulty of locating it depends largely

Jaune starts shaking with terror ¨ Ru-ru-by, Ruby

¨ It's because of the smell of blood ¨ Ruby turns her head to her left ¨ And from the moment we enter the island, we have been your goals. Lord Garalagator ¨ The light of the full moon comes out to illuminate everything, and in the darkness there is a giant crocodile of approximately 25 meters with eight legs, flaky wine-colored skin and a pair of opaque green eyes ¨ Jaune goes back

**Name: Garalagator (300 Years old)**

**Category: Reptile**

**Estimated Capture Level: Higher than level 5**

Paralyzed with fear, Jaune could only think of one thing ¨ That, that is not a crocodile ... It is a dinosaur ¨ Suddenly his skin bristles, feeling that behind him is a red-eyed brown Rex Tyrannosaurus and wrapped in a kind of red aura.

"Stay behind Jaune, I'll take care of it," Ruby said, being the artifice of T-Rex's aura, which lies wrapped as she walks towards the Garaladrilo.

¨ Ruby? ¨ The boy turns his eyes and is more scared to see the aura of T-Rex emanating from the gourmet jacket ¨ There are two dinosaurs! ¨ And run terrified to hide.

**XXXXXXX**

You breathe feelings of wonder, worry and fear in the room. As much for the appearance of the reptilian beast as for what the alternating Ruby had just shown.

¨ Does she really intend to fight that giant dinosaur? ¨ Weiss question between amazement and disbelief ¨ Without weapons and with bare hands?

¨ I don't know your Ice Queen. But someone with his aura projects a dinosaur, he has all my credibility, "Yang suggests, feeling a lot of respect for that alternate version of his little sister.

¨ Can you do that with the aura? ¨ Ruby asks very excited

¨ It is probably viable for those who have a Semblance of such quality ¨ Responds Ozpin, who makes a thoughtful gesture declares ¨ But seeing that this version of you may not have notions of what a Semblanza is. It is possible to replicate what he did

¨ Cool! If I could set fire with clicks! I can make a dinosaur with my aura! ¨ Very lively, the leader of the RWBY team begins to concentrate everything she can ¨ Hmmmm! Hmmmmmm! ¨ Soon Nora tries to follow the game.

¨ On the other hand, the amount of knowledge that this alternate Ruby has about wildlife and hunting methods is surprising. There is no doubt that we could learn a lot from her… If she survives before that clear monster, she is ¨ commented Master Glynda very intrigued.

**XXXXXXX**

¨ **GROOOOAAAAAHHH !** ¨ The reptile overflows a torn roar that is heard all over the island, and exert a strong current of air that ends up throwing the young Arc a few meters away. Instead the jacket does not flinch and outlines a small smile.

¨ My blood boils with emotion. A long time has passed since I felt this sensation ¨ Ruby sees how Garalagator opens his mouth and jumps to catch her, but she manages to dodge it by moving to the left of the creature and counterattacks with three strokes. One in the nose, the second in the jaw closing the reptile's mouth, and the third in the abdomen managing to knock it down. But at that moment he reacts and attacks with his long tail ¨ Uhg! ¨ She receives the attack, but instantly takes the opportunity to grab her tail. And exerting great force he lifts the Garalagator, and throws it violently against the ground.

¨_ I see ... Seriously there are two dinosaurs _¨ thought the young Arc, very fearful of the stage he was present.

The fighter after throwing the beast begins to feel something strange and looks at his right arm ¨ Just as I thought ¨ Note that there are four leeches sucking the blood, then turns his eyes ¨ Hey Jaune! Did you stop bleeding ?! Look at the wound you have in your hand!

¨ Well, the wound is still not… A moment! There is another leech in my hand ! ¨ He is greatly surprised to see that in his hand there is a leech without even noticing it in the first instance.

¨ I remember, these are Baron Leeches! They are parasitic leeches! They live in larger organisms as guests! If they suck your blood you won't stop blood for half a day! ¨ Begins to remember something similar to what one is living, referring to a salamander ¨ The Komodo Dragon was known to have 60 species of saliva in his saliva. Even if it did not deal with a fatal wound, the bacteria would do the rest to weaken the prey ¨ Returning to reality, every leech that has on his arm is removed ¨ The Garalagator has several of those leeches in his mouth! And scatter them, so that through your nose you can locate fresh blood prey!

¨ That means that I was the target of that beast! ¨ Panicked, Jaune snatches very desperately at the leech. Causing you to bleed more than you should.

¨ I guess it is not a good idea to prolong this ¨ After analyzing the situation, he asks his client ¨ Question Jaune Do you need it alive?

¨ If I need it alive? ¨ The young chef fails to understand the question

Ruby with his eyes darkened, his eyes shining in a disturbing white without pupils and showing his pointed teeth. That with a macabre tone he asks ¨ Would it be okay if I kill him? Or not?

Totally pale as a ghost, Jaune with bulging eyes and blue eyes stutters ¨ Yes… Be… Sure… To… Take your time…

**XXXXXXX**

"I don't like this," Yang said with his blue gaze feeling a great chill throughout his body.

¨ Hearing that he wants to kill that crocodile worries me ¨ Pyrrha carrying his weapons in an attack position, while his body trembles.

I do not know how he does it. But it is as if his presence alone created fear when he saw her in that way ¨ Ren even using his Semblance to not show emotions. He could not suppress the nerves, from the fear he feels now.

"I think ... I should teach a class right now ... I'll be back in a few hours." Slowly Master Glynda walks towards the door with a shadowed look. Once outside and closing the door very slowly, you can hear his steps running at full speed.

¨ _In all my lives I have had. I have never felt this level of terror, not even Salem is that scary _¨ Those were the thoughts of director Ozpin. Making an effort to maintain composure while finishing drinking your coffee.

¨ Does that mean something amazing is going to happen ?! ¨ Exclaims the real Ruby Rose very excited, her eyes shining and with a long smile.

¨ How can you be like this ?! Don't you see that other one put that horrible face on you? ¨ Weiss question altered and being behind a sofa next to Blake. In that both do not stop shaking.

¨ I'm scared and excited at the same time ¨ Nora said with a small smile and trembling ¨ It's like watching a horror movie at its best

**XXXXXXX**

For the first time on that day. The Gourmet Ruby jacket has entered battle mode.

And at that moment, all living beings on the island immediately fled to their caves, and escaped where they could ... Except for the Garalagator.

And the real reason why I don't run away. It was not his pride to be the king of these islands. But because of the complete ignorance of never having felt danger, in its 300 years of life.

¨ Do you hear Mr. Crocodile? ¨ Ruby begins to be surrounded by a flaming dark aura of sinister appearance, while raising her arms to her sides ¨ By those strong scales. For those sharp fangs. For those claws and jaws, which probably have the strength of 3 tons. And for being the king of these islands. I give you my most sincere respect ... And I will show you ¨ At that moment the dark aura of the jacket is getting bigger, with the impression of covering everything in absolute darkness ¨ The Weapons of Humans! ¨ And then the dark aura begins to materialize, taking the form of a monster girl with long black hair, with a flaming white bun in front. With bright silver eyes, pale skin wearing a black dress with gloves of the same color that reach the elbows. In his hands with long pointed fingers he carries kitchen utensils, like a fork in his left hand, and in the other a knife. That looks in a frightening way to Garalagator with opening his mouth of notorious shark teeth and a long pointed tongue (3) With the sensation. In which Garalagator is a small piece of meat on a large plate of food.

Before the power of Ruby causes a heartbreaking wind that throws the boy a few meters away. But he remains seated, staring stunned at that monstrous female-looking dark figure ¨ Is that a Grimm?

The monstrous figure fades and the hunting warrior clashes the fingers of both hands, with the sound of metal hitting each other. And then I put them together in a grateful position with closing my eyes ¨ I thank all the food in this world… Bon appetit ¨ At that moment the Garalagator throws open his big mouth, Ruby's clothes start to turn completely dark . Revealing itself in a mass of dark slime, which changes to a tight black suit that covers almost the entire body. With the exception of the forearms, neck and head.

The moment the crocodile king reaches his prey, Ruby positions his left hand where the fingers reach evenly, with sharp points ¨ FORK! ¨ And nails it below the jaw of the animal. Then with his right hand, in which the dark slime is molded into a long blade ¨ KNIFE! ¨ That immediately vertically, cleanly cut the head of the Garalagator. Then he throws away both parts of the new body and puts his hands back in thanks ¨ Thank you for the Food ¨ Finally his black suit is molded, returning to the clothes he used to wear.

Jaune who is speechless for everything that happened. I couldn't take that image off in mind ¨ _For a moment her face looked like a Demon's ... It's as if she had turned into a Grimm._

¨ Well, mission accomplished! ¨ Exclaims the jacket with a cheerful smile while cleaning her hands ¨ Let's eat something!

¨ Ok ¨ The boy nods very confused at the drastic change of attitude ¨ _It's strange ... For a moment he looks like a monster ... And then he changes to an innocent girl_

**XXXXXXX**

¨ What was that? ¨ Weiss said stunned and almost still.

¨ THAT WAS THE GREATEST AND EXCITING THING I HAVE SEEN! ¨ Shout the leader with stars in the pupils and jump throughout the room.

¨ Your other you is amazing! Dress up that super crocodile's head with ease! ¨ Exclaims the imperative Nora jumping equally excited ¨ I would destroy any Grimm with that!

¨ And they saw how I use their hands with that cooking! And his hands sounded like metal weapons! ¨ The RWBY team leader remarks, nodding repeatedly.

¨ Yes little sister ... I think ... I need to go to the bathroom ¨ Yang runs terribly towards the door along with Blake and Pyrrha.

"_I think I need to call the concierge_" Ozpin thought when he noticed the wet stains on the floor left by the students who left.

¨ More than exciting. It was totally scary! Didn't you see that Grimm emanating with your aura ?! ¨ The Schnee inherits, pausing what is being shown. To go back to the moment that Ruby Gourmet teaches that monstrous figure ¨ If this is not proof that Ruby is not a human one! So what is it?!

¨ It is probably a hybrid between Grimm and human. Jaune is in another world, so probably the Grimms of that world are different from ours ¨ Ren insinuates looking at the screen with full attention.

¨ It could be young Ren. Starting that Ruby was very safe to use her power at all times, to keep Jaune out of danger to some extent, "said Ozpin while analyzing the dark figure of the aura of the Ruby Gourmet, and reflects on the alternate version of Roman Torchwick ¨ I hope the Salem of that world is different

The original Ruby imitates the posture that her gourmet counterpart used with the gesture of thanks, then with her left hand she grabs a chair ¨ FORK! ¨ He lifts it high and raising his other hand firmly ¨ KNIFE! ¨ Makes the rapid vertical movement. And at that moment the chair is split in half, making him jump out of fright ¨ I just… I just…

¨ Can you do what your other can? ¨ Weiss is perplexed by what he saw

Very trembling of what she did, Ruby points to the screen expressing a half smile and stutters ¨ Maybe we should… Keep looking…

**XXXXXXX**

Minutes after finishing with the Garalagator, a big fire is lit in which a piece of the meat of the target is cooked. And during the preparation of the meat, Chef Jaune takes out a jar with a yellow sauce similar to mustard in contexture, but not in flavor. Then take out a container of vegetables similar to chives, tomatoes, lettuce and oregano in which you cut them as thin as possible. In pieces that look like threads of cloth, then crush them to mix the spices. Once finished, put a tablespoon of the sauce in the mixed vegetables, see that the piece of meat is a little cooked and cut a bit on a steak. In that it puts the special mixture of the sauce with vegetables in a large part of the fillet, which when mixed begins to emit a great shine as if it were pure gold.

The gourmet jacket that sits watching the chef. Look carefully at the entire preparation process, in which you mix the vegetables with that yellow sauce. That just smelling it made her mouth water, with an unbearable desire to want to take a single bite. And that feeling intensified to the nth power, at the time the steak began to shine ¨ Tell me when will it be ready? I'm starving

¨ Right now. I hope you like it, because it is my first time preparing this meat and just improvise with what I had within my reach ¨ Prepare a plate of banana leaves where you carefully put the bright steak. And once given to the gourmet jacket, she eats it in one bite and starts chewing at ease.

¨ Hmmm… It's delicious! You are really a 5 star chef! ¨ The Ruby Gourmet exclaims with absolute joy that stuns the boy.

¨ Thank you. I will probably know that ¨ Jaune mince a piece of Garalagator meat, and apply the mixture he made to take a single bite ¨What? ... ¨ Suddenly he felt that time stopped, and inside his Mind felt absolute silence ¨ _Is this really possible?_ ¨ And then, it was as if every body began to shine in an intense gold and began to fly very high in the skies, overcoming the emptiness of outer space ¨ _It is as if trying a new life full of power and hope... It is the most delicious thing that I have tasted in my whole life_ ¨ Immediately eats the whole steak, in which such indescribable flavor motivated him to remain firm in his convictions ¨ _If in this world there is quantity of foods of this quality of flavor… Then, I must know more about these delicious... Now I understand why I was sent to this world _¨ He wields his right hand while looking at the bright stars, and sees a bright shooting star.

**END OF STREAM**

Among all those present his stomachs began to roar. When he imagined how delicious Garaladrilo's meat must have been, especially how young Jaune prepared it for that version of Ruby to praise. And listening to the thoughts of the same leader of the JNPR team of the delight he tried, only increased the desire to even give a taste.

¨ That is all? Is there nothing more to see? ¨ Weiss asks to see that the screen is shown in black.

¨ Apparently Miss Schnee, and I am intrigued to know that the young Arc has a reason to be in that world. Although the reason is not known exactly, it seems that he is determined to comply. And it may be the key to return, in one way or another ¨ says the director very curious of the last thing that was shown.

¨ Hey everyone! ¨ Nora exclaims calling everyone's attention while touching her belly ¨ Does anyone have a stomachache? Is seeing that all made me hungry

¨ We're already two ¨ Ruby hugs her abdomen ¨ I haven't eaten anything today, and my stomach roars for food

¨ We could go to the cafeteria for breakfast ¨ Weiss suggests with a sad tone ¨ But personally I would like to eat something at the level of the banquet last night

¨ I want to eat the meat of that Garaladrilo! If that version of Ruby and Jaune says it's the most delicious thing there is! Then it must be true! ¨ Nora exclaims very excited and drools quite a bit the desire to taste that piece of flavored steak with that special mixture made by its leader.

"I'd like to try it," Ruby thought with a drool in his mouth, and suddenly he hears someone knock on the office door.

¨ Pass please ¨ Ozpin said casually, that after a few seconds it seems that the supposed guest does not open the door. From what he decides to see and when he opens it ¨ Who sent this? ¨ He sees a metal mobile table with a large covered plate, and carries it inside the office to open it ¨ Oh by Oum!

The entire office is dazzled by a great golden glow coming from the plate, and everyone looks completely hypnotized to see what it is.

Weiss is perplexed ¨ That's... It's ...

¨ THE MEAT OF GARALAGATOR! ¨ Ruby yelled extremely excited to see how that request sent, was none other than the big piece of meat of the crocodile king. Chopped in several pieces of steak and covered by that special sauce that Jaune prepared. That surpassed by the desire to eat takes a steak and gives him a bite, which leaves her completely paralyzed and blushes of joy ¨ It is the most delicious thing I've tasted in my life. There is nothing to compare

The heiress Schnee does not resist temptation and eats a piece. And she begins to cry very shocked at the taste ¨ I have tried the dishes of the best chefs in Volume Remant ... But none compares to this delight ... It is a masterpiece ...

¨ _In all my lives, I had never tasted such a delicious thing _¨ Ozpin could resist the majesty of the flesh, which clears a tear ¨ Is this the taste of another world?

¨ Delicious! Delicious! I feel as if the power of my aura exceeds over 8000! ¨ Nora exclaimed raising both fists of emotion.

So much was the commotion for the saucer. That they all ended up very happy without leaving a leftover meat, or the sauce that accompanied it. And at that moment everyone unanimously began to thank their way.

Ruby imitates the gesture of thanks from his gourmet counterpart and quoting the phrase ¨ Thank you for the meal

**End of the Chapter**

**Notes:**

**1- The currency of Gil or Gils is extracted directly from the saga of Final Fantasy video games. That for practical purposes the fic will be used as the currency of the Gourmet world to which Jaune is, contrary to the use of the Yen currency (the official currency of Japan) in Toriko's manga / anime.**

**2- To give you an idea of how high this Ruby Rose alternates. According to official data, the height of Ruby Rose is about 1.57 meters, while that of Jaune Arc about 1.85 meters. Well, this Ruby is slightly taller than Toriko, which is about 2.20 meters.**

**3 - The Intimidation Figure, Aura of Intimidation or simply the Intimidation that Ruby Gourmet materializes. It is based on the fan-art of the artist Curatorexatrum (You can look for it on Deviantart or on Tumblr) From his female version of the Venom character from the Spider-Man comics. You can look for it under the name of Venom-Chan or Symbionte-Chan.**

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you very much to all those who had the luxury of reading this new fanfic, in which I cross the world of RWBY with the crazy and extravagant world full of delights such as Toriko.**

**For those who know me and have been following my previous work for a while, this fic may have taken them by surprise and no one would ever have come to mind. That this writer used to make fanfic crossovers of Saint Seiya with other anime / manga. Out of nowhere, I made a fic of the North American series of RWBY, much less that this is somehow a crossover with the manga / anime of Toriko.**

**Special mention to Toriko which is to my liking among the best Nekketsus sleeves (Badly called Shounens by ignorant people) of recent years. Which to my liking is superior to Naruto, Bleach (Anything is better than Bleach) One Piece, Fairy Tail and Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academy. I even put it high above Dragon Ball (In all its sagas) And totally superior to Saint Seiya in absolutely everything. Being able to easily keep up with Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure and Hokuto no Ken / Fist of The North Star.**

**And as a big Toriko fan, the only truth for years is that I wanted to make a fanfic related to this great manga. But I didn't feel safe, simply because Toriko is pitifully not well known. Being a clear example of work that has gone through the shadow of other series, or simply undervalued work that went very unnoticed.**

**The reasons why I made this fic, crossover with RWBY. Apart from that I like RWBY and I like her characters (Not everyone, and I won't mention to avoid being lynched) I was very inspired by a couple of RWBY fanfics. One with the ecchi / harem manga from Monster Musume, and one from Resident Evil / Bio Hazard. Both that revolve around the character of Jaune Arc (A.K.A. RWBY Dan Hibiki) is sent to another world, while the RWBY cast sees their experiences and react to their misadventures. And I had a tremendous desire to do something similar.**

**As a detail to highlight, this fic is an adaptation in English for those who speak this language. Since the original version is in Spanish my mother tongue, therefore I made this version to facilitate those who do not master this language or prefer to read fanfics in English. That if you notice certain incongruities or spelling failures, I suggest you read the Spanish version that is the original.**

**Without more that is all for moments. Leave your reviews with your ideas, suggestions, appreciations and others. Which is the best indicative in case I did a good or a bad job to learn and improve as a writer. For those interested in following me, you can find me on my Twitter (Roy4G7) or by my Facebook under my real name.**

**Here the Black Pegasus says goodbye.**


End file.
